


Random Encounter

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: Gamer/Streamer AU [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gamer AU - Freeform, Internet cafe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Speedrunner Ken, Streamer AU, Vlogger Daisuke, daiken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: After a long bout of indoor streaming, Daisuke leaps at the opportunity to explore somewhere new with his chat in tow.Along the way, he discovers a small but popular internet café. Deciding to pop in for a look around, he has a couple of unexpected encounters.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Gamer/Streamer AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	Random Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this AU bouncing around in my head for a good while now and, with much encouragement from the DaiKen discord server, decided to write up and post a first little entry. Hopefully, I'll have the motivation to write more for this AU cause I already love it and have a fair few ideas!
> 
> A quick note that I am British and thus use some British English terms rather than American English (e.g. I use "football" instead of "soccer")
> 
> A huge thank you to Anatui for giving this a once-over and helping with my grammar! And an early apology for any weird formatting, this is kinda awkward to do on my phone. :p
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, constructive criticism is encouraged!

“Heya guys, welcome to my stream!” Daisuke cheered, giving the camera a cheeky grin. “This is Noods and today, we’re out exploring!” He pointed the camera at the train station sign. He was practically vibrating with excitement as he turned the camera back to himself. 

“I jumped on the train and got off at a random station so I’ve actually never been here before. ‘Tamachi’, huh? Well, no time like the present; let’s go!” 

He wandered down the street, peering into shop windows and commenting on their contents. Privately, he was glad the weather had cleared up; if he’d had to do another damned indoor stream, he was gonna lose his mind. 

Daisuke was also thankful that the streets were relatively clear. He hated walking through crowds and potentially getting random members of the public in his streams. He wanted to respect their privacy; he knew _he’d_ probably be uncomfortable having his face put online without his permission. He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud _PING_ , followed by a robotic voice:

“ _Sup Noods, happy to be out on the town again?_ ”

Daisuke grinned. “Abso-fucking-lutely! Hopefully, today marks the end of the rainy season because I don’t know about you but I was getting so tired of being cooped up inside.” He smiled apologetically at the camera. “I’m sorry if the streams have been a little stale lately. Can’t risk damaging my camera though, y’know?” 

He glanced up and a sign caught his eye, stopping him dead in the middle of the pavement.

“‘Gateway’? An internet café?” Daisuke’s eyes lit up. “What do you guys think, do we go in?”

The chat exploded with YES and eye emojis. One message caught his eye and he read it aloud. 

“‘ _W_ _hat if they don’t allow filming?_ ’ That’s a good question. I guess we’ll have to ask.” Taking a breath and putting on his most charming smile, Daisuke walked up and opened the door.

The clacking sounds of PC keyboards and people calling out randomly washed over him, stunning him still for a moment. He shook himself and approached the front desk, smile back in place as the receptionist greeted him.

“Hi there! I’m sure this is probably a bit of an odd question, but is it okay if I film in here a bit?” The receptionist blinked so Daisuke hurriedly explained, “I’m actually a streamer on Twitch and wanted to show this place to my stream. I’ve never been to this area before and was streaming my exploration.” 

The receptionist smiled. “You might be surprised to learn this, but we get this kind of request quite a bit. We actually have a few streamers here right now!”

Daisuke gasped “Really?! That’s so cool!” 

The receptionist nodded. “We ask that you use our services in exchange for filming here. Is that alright?” 

Nodding vigorously, Daisuke replied, “Of course! That seems very fair to me. Are there any computers free right now? What’s the policy on snacking or drinking here? Do you have a leaflet I can take with me?” The receptionist took all his questions in stride, handing over a leaflet and explaining the rules to him.

“There are a couple free, but one of the streamers who is currently here has asked not to have people near him as he needs to concentrate.” 

Daisuke blinked. He understood but wasn’t that kinda selfish? This was a public space, after all. When he voiced these thoughts, the receptionist nodded. 

“Let me get the manager, he’ll advise us on what to do. Please wait a moment.” she said, bowing before hurrying through a door behind the front desk. Daisuke shifted his weight and looked around, reading some posters. 

He was about to start flicking through his leaflet when the staff door opened again. Daisuke looked up, smile already back in place and immediately falling in shock. The manager looked similarly surprised.

“Taichi- _senpai_?!”

“Daisuke?!”

They gaped at one another for a few moments before Taichi shook himself.

“ _You’re_ the streamer? You’re a _vlogger_?!” 

Daisuke ran a hand through his hair, bewildered. “Yeah, man, gotta do _something_ since I skipped uni. How’ve you been? A manager, huh? And in an internet café all the way out here in Tamachi?” He felt his excitement coming back twofold as Taichi laughed cheerfully, beckoning him to the staff room as the receptionist watching on in confusion. 

“Yeah, needed some cash and couldn’t afford to turn it down. The morning commute is killing me but the paycheck is pretty damn good so I can deal with it.” He sat on a worn but plump-looking couch and patted the cushion beside him. At that exact moment, a _PING_ chimed.

“ _Wow, what are the odds of you meeting a friend here, Noods?_ ” Daisuke flushed as Taichi stared. He could see the shock turning to mischief in his senior’s eyes and hurried to explain.

“My online alias is ‘NoodleBowl’. Everyone defaulted to calling me ‘Noods’ and I just ran with it!” Taichi was already cackling, so hard he’d doubled over and was clutching his stomach.

“Oh my _GOD,_ I can’t believe this. Nice to see you again, _Noods_ ,” he choked out. Daisuke buried his face in his hands and could already imagine everyone else’s reaction. 

“SO,” he began, Taichi still chuckling. “Any chance you can get me on a computer for a little bit so I can film? I’ll even order a drink.” He batted his eyelashes playfully, Taichi snorting in response and shaking his head.

“Sure man, the other guy’s been here a few days in a row and we can’t keep accommodating him like this. Said his computer’s busted and the parts are coming in next week.” He sighed. “It sucks but we need the business.” Taichi eyed Daisuke’s vlogging camera curiously.

“I got you guys, always up for helping out a pal!” Daisuke grinned and thumped his chest. Taichi returned the grin and beckoned Daisuke back through to the public area, explaining that the available computers were all at the back of the store. Daisuke turned the camera this way and that, ooh-ing and ahh-ing. 

“Here we are!” Taichi swept his arm out exaggeratedly. Daisuke peered over and saw the other person Taichi and the receptionist had mentioned.

He was slim and pale, a stark contrast to the shadows under his blue eyes. He wore a short-sleeved, button-up shirt and trousers ( _in summer? what the heck?_ ). His hair was chin-length, dark and straight but frizzy from the humidity outside. He seemed to be laser-focused on what he was doing; playing some sort of game, apparently. There was a timer in the corner of his screen.

Taichi tapped him on the shoulder, startling him. He hit the pause button, the timer stopping automatically, and pulled his headphones off with an annoyed glare as Taichi leaned down with an apologetic grin. 

After a few moments, the other boy looked at Daisuke, who smiled and waved. With a huff, the other boy shrugged and muttered to Taichi, gesturing to a computer a few spaces down from him. Taichi bowed and came back over.

“He said as long as you don’t disturb him, he’s fine with it-” a bright _PING_ interrupted him, followed by a robotic voice.

“ _Wow, what a cutie! Can you get his name for me? -winky face-_ ”

Daisuke felt his face heat up as the stranger looked at him in bewilderment.

“I’m so sorry! I’ll turn off my alerts right now! Sorry for the disruption!” Daisuke whirled around and hurried to his computer, Taichi’s cackles following after.

“Holy shit, could that timing have been _any_ better?!” He wheezed. 

Daisuke pouted. “Shut up and get me a melon soda.”

“Sure thing, _Noods_ ~” 

“Fuck off, Taichi- _senpai_!” He took a swipe, which Taichi dodged before skittering off. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the still-bewildered stranger. “Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to interrupt you.” Quickly muting his mic, he stuck his hand out with a smile. “Name’s Motomiya Daisuke. Nice to meet you, I hope.” The stranger eyed his camera nervously. “Don’t worry, it’s muted. I can turn the lens away too, if you’d like.” 

Shaking his head, the other boy cautiously reached out and shook Daisuke’s hand. “Ichijouji Ken.” His voice was soft, nervous, but the smile he gave was sweet and Daisuke’s heart stuttered. “I guess you’re also a streamer?” 

Daisuke nodded quickly. “Yeah, I’m mostly in the Just Chatting section. My online name’s NoodleBowl and I vlog!” 

Ken smiled. “I guess that explains the ‘Noods’ thing.” He chuckled when Daisuke groaned. “My online name is embarrassing too, don’t worry.” 

“What is it? I’d love to check it out. Looks like you’re in gaming too, what do you do?” Daisuke bounced a little in his seat. Ken seemed to find it endearing, his smile softening.

“I speedrun specific games, trying to finish one as quickly and efficiently as possible.”

“Ooh, cool! Isn’t that something you have to really know your game to do well?”

Ken’s eyes lit up. “Yes! I usually practise certain sections for hours at a time, trying to optimise my categories as much as possible…” 

Daisuke couldn’t help but smile; Ken was clearly very passionate about this and the way he described it was enchanting. He could listen to Ken for hours...

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, startling both boys. Looking up, they saw that Taichi had returned, a glass of fizzy green soda in his hand.

“Your melon soda, _Noods_ .” Daisuke glared at the shit-eating grin on Taichi’s face, swiping the soda quickly and taking a gulp. “Sorry if I was _interrupting_.” He promptly choked on his soda, spluttering and flushing. 

Ken blinked and shook his head. “Not really, Yagami- _san_. I should really get back though…” He glanced at the screen before smiling at Daisuke apologetically. “I only have a short amount of time and I need to practise as much as possible.” 

“I understand, sorry for pulling you away.” Daisuke bowed a little, but Ken quickly waved his hand in front of his face.

“Don’t worry! I think I needed a break anyway…” He bit his lip before peeking back at Daisuke through his fringe. “If you like, you can watch me? I should get used to explaining what I’m doing, for people who don’t usually speedru-” 

_PING_

“ _Yo Noods, why are you muted? Can you turn the mic back on?_ ” 

Daisuke facepalmed, looking to Ken for his reaction. 

“Go ahead, you have a stream to run.” His smile was kind as he turned back to the computer. 

Daisuke reached up to turn his mic back on but paused. “Wait a sec-” He cried, making Ken jump. Daisuke winced. “Sorry! I just realised, what do I call you? You don’t seem comfortable using real names and you haven’t given me your channel name yet.” 

Ken hummed thoughtfully, eyes narrowed as he thought it through. With a sigh, he turned back.

“Call me Kaiser.”

“Kaiser?” 

“Yeah, my channel name is ‘The_Kaiser’ but in leet speak.” His nose wrinkled, face tinged pink. “I made it when I was younger and I’m kinda embarrassed by it but…” He shrugged with a wry smile. 

Daisuke chuckled and flicked his mic back on. “Guess we both have awkward online names. Thanks for letting me observe, Kaiser!” He cheered. Ken smiled and turned back to his computer again, Daisuke sliding into the seat beside him. 

“We’re gonna be watching this speedrunner, Th3_K4153r! Hope you guys don’t mind but I’m kinda curious!” 

They sat there for a long while, Daisuke asking questions and Ken responding with explanations. There was so much to remember, Daisuke didn’t know how Ken did it. He drained his third glass of soda as Ken went into detail on how to do this trick he was attempting. He was just getting into the ‘RNG’ aspect of it when Taichi reappeared, tapping on the top of the monitor to draw their attention.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’re about to close so I’m gonna have to ask you two to finish up.” 

Daisuke whipped his phone out, gasping when he realised it was almost six-thirty. “Fuck! My train!” He quickly bent down to grab his backpack and stood to leave, but Taichi clapped his shoulder.

“I can give you a ride. We’re both back in Odaiba still, yeah?” At Daisuke’s nod, he grinned and leaned in. “Besides, I don’t wanna get between you and your date~” He ducked away when Daisuke swung at him, swiping his glass and laughing as he strode off. 

“You two seem so close.” Daisuke jumped at Ken’s voice, close to his shoulder. When he looked back, he saw the computer they’d been using was already shutting down. 

“Yeah, we go way back. He was my _senpai_ in elementary school and we used to be in the football club together. We kept in touch as much as possible but we’ve both been busy lately, I guess,” Ken hummed. Speaking of keeping in touch… “Hey, do you mind if we exchange numbers? I’d like to be friends, if you’re okay with that.”

Ken hesitated, running a hand through his hair absently. “How about Discord? I’d be more comfortable using that, we only just met after all.” 

Daisuke nodded. “Makes sense, sorry if I put you on the spot.” Ken shook his head and they both pulled out their phones. After exchanging Discord IDs, Daisuke grinned. “Hope we bump into each other again. I’ll try not to have my text-to-speech on next time.” he winked cheekily, silently cheering when Ken laughed.

“That would be nice,” Ken replied, flicking some hair away from his face. Every movement he made caught Daisuke’s attention and he couldn’t explain why. “Until next time… _Noods_.”

Daisuke sputtered. “Not you, too!” he cried, lunging forward. Ken ducked away, laughing brightly as he hurried to the exit. He turned back and waved, a kind smile on his face. Daisuke waved back, sighing when Ken was out of sight.

“Sounds like _someone’s_ got a crush~” Daisuke startled, whirling around to find Taichi once again wearing that shit-eating grin.

“It’s not like that,” Daisuke insisted. “You know how much I like making new friends, and he was so nice! He really enjoys what he does, it’s so obvious when he talks about it and-” 

Taichi laughed and turned him around, pushing him towards the door. 

“Come on, Daisuke. He managed to keep you entertained while talking about _RNG_ , of all things. Either he’s really charismatic or you’re in deep already.”

Daisuke faltered, face growing warm as he pressed his lips together. Did he really have a crush? That fast?

Sighing, he looked up at the sunset as Taichi locked up the café. _I should probably sign off_ , he thought. Pulling his cheerful mask back on, he turned the camera back to face himself and grinned.

“Time for me to log off, I think. As much as I love you guys, I don’t want anyone finding my home. You all know how some people can be on the internet.” His smile turned apologetic before he threw up a peace-sign. “Hope you all have an amazing day, night and everything in-between, and I’ll catch you all on the next stream-” He gasped suddenly, swinging the camera around to film the front of the café. “I almost forgot! If any of you find yourselves in Tamachi, come and check out this internet café ‘Gateway’! They have great service and melon soda! Y’all know how much I love that shit, haha! Anyway, catch you all next stream! Later!”

He hit the _stop streaming_ button, sighing as the recording light turned off. Turning to Taichi, he gestured for him to lead the way to his car.

As they drove back through Tamachi, Daisuke's mind lingered in the internet café, thoughts filled with dark hair and kind smiles.


End file.
